Mystery Party
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: When Kaila Toll arrives at a mysterious mansion, she has to solve a mystery of switched souls. When our favorite characters from the Marauder Era, and for the first time both Esmeralda and Annabelle, have been switched inside, will Kaila be smart enough to solve the mystery? Or does she need YOUR help? Rated T for swearing and romantic/suggestive scenes. ON HIATUS UNTIL 5 REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1: Invite

Me: So, I am back! This time my story has BOTH Esmeralda AND Annabelle! WHOA! This takes place in the fifth Marauder year. Meaning everyone's fifteen, except Esmeralda, at thirteen. Also, Sirius and Esmeralda are dating. Which means, Annabelle is left with Remus and Peter... that's such a hard choice... So, yeah, she'll be "dating" Remus for this one. Also, I don't own Harry Potter.

...

Kaila walked up the sidewalk. It was a perfectly nice afternoon. Then she turned a corner and suddenly it was pouring. She checked the invite:

DEAR KAILA TOLL: YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO A MYSTERY PARTY.

AT THIS PARTY SAID GUESTS WILL BE PRESENT:

JAMES POTTER

SIRIUS BLACK

REMUS LUPIN

PETER PETTIGREW

LILY EVANS

SEVERUS SNAPE

AND SPECIAL GUESTS:

ESMERALDA LUPIN

ANNABELLE CLARY

THIS PARTY WILL BE HELD ON OCTOBER 31rst 1975, IF YOU DO NOT ATTEND THEN, WELL, YOU DON'T WISH TO KNOW, TRUST ME!

AT THIS PARTY THE SOULS OF OUR EIGHT GUESTS SHALL BE SWITCHED. YOU MUST GUESS WHO HAS WHO'S SOUL, AND IF YOU GUESS WRONG THEY ARE STUCK LIKE THAT FOREVER. THEY CANNOT GIVE YOU HINTS EITHER, FOR THEN THE SAME WILL HAPPEN. PLAY FAIR. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING.

See if you can find out who it is by the end of the night! Because, if you wait too long, they might be stuck... Enjoy the party, have fun!

Kaila walked up the muddy driveway. She looked up at the huge, majestic mansion and shuddered. Why did all the haunted parties happen at mansions?

She came to the front door and knocked.

...

So, will you be able to solve the mystery before Kaila Toll? If you have a guess, review! But please don't guess until the next chapter is up. Oh, and you don't have to have a guess to review... non-guesses are welcome. Try to beat Kaila to the answer!

**(Your guesses may show up on here!)**


	2. Chapter 2: That's a Start

Me: We have a special guest this time!

James: Who? Esmeralda?

Sirius: Annabelle?

Me: Why, it's me, Farali!

Remus: *rolls eyes* Anticlimactic.

Me: Well, it's true! I get to do a thing like a voiceover thingy!

Severus: 'a thing like a voiceover thingy' Really?

Me: Yeppy! I don't own Harry Potter! R&R

...

Kaila jumped back in surprise when James, Remus, Esmeralda, and Peter all were pulling open the door.

"Well, that's odd, I'd expect Remus and Esmeralda to answer a door, they're polite, but James and Peter? Aren't you feeling… nice."

Peter pulled off a wicked scowl, "Well, as you know, I am _not_ Peter, and certainly not happy about it either…"

Kaila tossed back her long black hair and laughed, "Oh really _Peter_. Well then. I've read the seven books, watched the eight movies, and even read some fanfictions about this, so I'd be surprised if _anyone_ would want to be in _his _body."

Kaila then scanned the room, "Really? No pitiful noise from the real Peter? No? No one sticking up for him either?"

Annabelle, who was lying back on the couch, smiled with a slight air of evil smugness, "Well, if I was Peter, and I'm not saying I _am_, wouldn't making such noise be a dead giveaway? I mean, duh. And if someone supported him it would have to be Annabelle, Remus, Esmeralda, or Lily… And I may be one of them. Not Annabelle, of course."

Kaila went over and sat next to her. She looked in Annabelle's deep green eyes, squinting as if to see within, "Brilliant. You're brilliant. But you have a slight attitude and you're clever with the way you worded all of that. Unfortunately, that means I know only one thing. You are not Peter. Peter would never have been able to pull that off. So you must be James, Sirius, Remus, or Severus. Unless, of course, you're a girl. But somehow Farali doesn't seem like the writer to make that happen."

A loud, sarcastic sounding, feminine voice sounded from no clear source, _"Kaila Toll… is that what you think? That I wouldn't have girls be in girl bodies just to be evil? So that three guys would be able to enjoy the girls' bodies for a day and so the girls had to discover the horror of a male body? …Well, I'm not telling you whether I am that evil or not! But I will admit that your analysis of what 'Annabelle' said is… above average…"_ the voice sounded a little annoyed and put-out. _"And because you are doing so… well… I'll give you a free hint and… maybe an extra? Okay, the free hint is… damn, you're right… No girls in girl bodies, so that means: two boys are in boys, three girls are in boys, and three boys are in girls. And the extra is: Well, if the guests let something slip that isn't a big hint, so long as it isn't intentional; there will be no punishment… But you still cannot tell anyone who you are. You can figure it out, but cannot tell. I will also give you more hints if you are stuck in a rut so we don't bore my adoring fans – love you all out there – and if you make a brilliant, major breakthrough. So, good luck!"_

Kaila laughed, kicking her leather boots off and putting her feet up on the fancy coffee table. "This should be simple. I'll get us out of here pronto."

Annabelle smiled wide, "I _like_ this one!"

...

So, will you be able to solve the mystery before Kaila Toll? If you have a guess, review! **GUESSING IS NOW OPEN!** Oh, and you don't have to have a guess to review... non-guesses are welcome. Try to beat Kaila to the answer!

**Your guesses may show up on here!**

**So, what do we know? To clarify:**

**That means inside of Annabelle is James, Sirius, Remus, or Severus. That ought to start narrowing things down... a little...**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Me: I'M BAAACKK!

Sirius: Another voice-over-thingy?

Me: YEPP!

Remus *rolls eyes*: Oh joy.

Me: You don't sound happy...

James *trying to save the moment*: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, she only owns Esmeralda, Annabelle, and Kaila! Please R&R!

...

Soon, it was actually time for supper. Everyone sat around the table, but one person looked nervous as they tried choosing a seat: Sirius. Kaila eyed him as she sat down at the head of the long table.

"You seem to be nervous Sirius. That's very unlike you. Tsk, tsk, need self-esteem boost much? So, you aren't James or Lily. You don't want to sit next to someone who will be offended, even though you don't know who is in whom. Honestly, then you aren't Remus, Esmeralda, or Annabelle. So then you _have_ to be either Peter or Severus."

Remus' eyes widened, "Wow, you _are_ good. So which one is it?"

Kaila rolled her eyes, "Well, that depends. I love Severus but I hate Peter. If this one is Severus, he'll have an attitude. If he's Peter, he'll be mischievous. But, of course, I am hungry. And food is a good thing to solve that. I say, we eat!"

Platters of food suddenly appeared. The sarcastic voice came back, only this time, it was teasing. "_Everyone is being served some of their favorite foods tonight! Kaila, you may want to pay attention to what people eat. Of course, if people do not have distinct favorite foods, then they shall receive something normal. Like roast chicken, perhaps? No one here is a great fan of chicken."_

On Kaila's plate there was chicken. She snorted, "Yeah, thanks Farali. And it's freakily early too. It's what, 4:30? Farali, why are we eating so early?"

"_You know why, Kaila. You know enough about certain people here. But, if that wasn't clear enough, you'll get a bigger clue later."_

Kaila rolled her eyes, "Yeah, thanks Farali." She looked to her left. Sirius had sat there, and there was chicken in front of him. But he so eagerly wolfed it down you would've thought he had been starved. Kaila eyed him warily.

On her right sat Annabelle. She had been served a large steak. Kaila knew she was James, Sirius, Remus, or Severus. The steak, however, reminded her Sirius and Remus. They _were_ both partially canines. And, as James was a stag, she wasn't even sure James could _stomach_ anything like that anymore.

On Sirius' left was Remus. Remus kept smiling kindly at Sirius whenever he started to look nervous. It was a kind gesture, Kaila noted, like trying to open the door earlier. And only a girl would smile so openly, since it had to be either Peter or Severus in his body. Remus, as well, was eating steak. Kaila nodded. Lily would not have the love for a steak or piece of meat that Annabelle and Esmeralda would.

To the right of Annabelle sat Peter. Chicken was in front of him. Kaila couldn't really see anything odd about him.

To Remus' left was Esmeralda. Kaila nodded; the people in them were smart. Remus and Esmeralda _would_ sit together like this. And in front of her: a steak as well. So, she noted, it must be either Sirius or Remus in her. Esmeralda made polite conversation with Remus, and Remus spoke politely back.

Kaila stopped for a second. If _Annabelle_ was Sirius or Remus and _Esmeralda_ was Sirius or Remus, then nobody else could be _either_. _If_, of course, she was right. One piece of the puzzle, solved.

...

So, will you be able to solve the mystery before Kaila Toll? If you have a guess, review! **GUESSING IS NOW OPEN!** Oh, and you don't have to have a guess to review... non-guesses are welcome. Try to beat Kaila to the answer!

**Your guesses may show up on here!**

**So, what do we know? To clarify:**

**That means inside of Annabelle is James, Sirius, Remus, or Severus. That ought to start narrowing things down... a little...**

**Sirius and Remus are in Annabelle and Esmeralda. Which is which?**

**Peter or Severus is in Sirius.**

**Of course, Kaila MIGHT be wrong...**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Somewhere

Me: I'm in the story again!

James *smirks*: As a voice again?

Me: Nope Prongsy! Not just a voice this time!

Sirius *face palm*: Oh Godric.

James: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, just herself, Esmeralda Lupin, Annabelle Clary, and Kaila Toll.

**xXCOMMANDERXx: And I love you too, random citizen! LOL, JK... I know who you are. THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW! *glares at other readers who aren't reviewing***

...

Kaila turned her attention to James and Lily. It seemed whoever was in James was smart, flirting desperately with Lily and pointing out how perfect he was.

But whoever was in Lily was enjoying every last bit of it. Kaila knew that in Lily was James, Peter, or Severus. She instantly ruled out Severus. Severus would hate James flirting with Lily, not be encouraging it!

But it could either be James or Peter, maybe. Kaila was confused. If it was James, would he be defensive of someone other than him flirting with Lily? Thinking it was another guy in his body? Or would he enjoy watching himself flirt with Lily? It was hard to think about.

James was eating steak and Lily looked a bit put-off because of it. Again, like Peter and James, for they both didn't like the things rare. All of the steaks were rare, hardly cooked. Lily, however, was eating chicken, with a small side salad. James would like the greens, while Peter would like the extra food. Kaila snapped in frustration.

What she did admit to herself was that that meant Annabelle or Esmeralda was in James. AND it had to be either Annabelle or Esmeralda in Remus. So no one else could be either of them.

Before eating James went to Lily for a kiss and – Kaila had never dreamt of this coming – while James aimed the kiss for Lily's cheek, Lily took his chin gently and led his lips to hers. Peter and Sirius dropped their forks in shock and perhaps slight annoyance. But, then again, so did Esmeralda.

Whether it was Sirius or Remus in Esmeralda, both boys were protective of Esmeralda and Annabelle. That didn't help.

Finally, there was Severus. He ate chicken with a sauce on it. It appeared to be a nice, creamy, cheese sauce. Who could be in him? Lily, Peter, or James. It was really narrowing down. He sat on Lily's other side – which was believable, as they were close friends – and watching James and Lily earnestly. Lily would be watching them so it didn't get carried away. James would be watching to make sure the person in him wasn't messing up. Peter would be watching because he may still think James was James, and therefore be amazed at everything he did. But, James was not James. James was Annabelle or Esmeralda.

She slowly ate dinner and everyone else followed suit. It got later.

Finally, once everyone finished, the so-very-useful Farali came back on. "_Will Remus and Esmeralda please leave to the entrance room? And Kaila too?"_

The three left.

Suddenly, a door opened. Farali walked in. Remus, Esmeralda, and Kaila raised their eyebrows unbelievingly as they saw the ever-elusive Farali.

She had straight dirty-blond hair a little past her shoulders. She was fairly tall, for her age. Her light blue eyes were behind glasses with dark blue frames. She seemed pretty average and young for how much havoc she caused. Which was a _lot_ of havoc.

Kaila's face turned confused, "You're Farali? What? You're… young. Like, what, a teenager? You have glasses? You're tall?" Farali was quite a bit taller than Kaila, who was only 5'3" "You write pretty awesome fanfictions on a few sites, and you write your own novels?"

Farali smirked at her, "Yeah. I'm young, have glasses, I'm tall, and everything else you just said."

"What's your real name?"

Farali scowled, "Do you know how I write good stories? I'm _smart_. So why in the name of Dobby would I tell you my real name?"

Kaila did a face palm, "You said 'why in the name of Dobby'… you're Farali." "Thank you. Now onto business."

Farali cracked her knuckles, and gave them all a hard stare. "So, tonight's the full moon. Surprise, if you didn't already know. But of course, neither of you are Severus or Lily… so you won't be asking me why I'm telling you. Luckily, those who know how to be animagi that are in the bodies of animagi can still _become _animagi, if you read me. We have… two people who will be helping then, James and Annabelle. Which, of course, ought to help you a little, Kaila."

Kaila's eyes widened. "Sirius is in Annabelle then! Remus isn't an animagus! Which also means…" she turned to Esmeralda. "You're Remus!"

Esmeralda smiled awkwardly, "You got me there."

Farali snatched Esmeralda's wand while she was distracted, and held it up to her throat. "_Sonorus!_"

"I would like to say that Kaila has made progress! She has decreed that within Annabelle is Sirius, and within Esmeralda is Remus! _Quietus_." She gave Esmeralda back the wand as she heard James yell "THANK GODRIC!"

Kaila smirked, "Well. We're getting somewhere."

...

So, will you be able to solve the mystery before Kaila Toll? If you have a guess, review! **GUESSING IS NOW OPEN!** Oh, and you don't have to have a guess to review... non-guesses are welcome. Try to beat Kaila to the answer!

**Your guesses may show up on here!**

**Not giving any hints this time!**

**AN: And, yes, that was actually me, Farali, in the story. Please shut your mouths before you attract flies. I know I'm gorgeous. Deal with it. ;)**


End file.
